Matsuri
by efelya
Summary: Rin yang diajak Len ke matsuri berduaan dibuntuti oleh Miku dan Luka. Len yang berpisah dengan Rin pun bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya, Neru. Rin melihat Len dan Neru sedang suap-suapan. Gimana jadinya ya? :3 (author bara qaqa) gak jago bikin summary pairing : Rin x Len, Miku x Mikuo, Luka x Gakupo


Salam kenal minna-san. Saya author baru di sini. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu *nunduk 90 derajat. Maafkan bila fanfic saya ini kata-katanya berantakan. Oh iya, saya mau kasih tau bahwa ff ini bukan dari ide saya sepenuhnya. Fanfic ini ada campur tangan dari sodara saya yang tercinta lope lope di udara yaitu miichan *nama disamarkan. Jadi saya lagi ngegalau tuh sambil denger lagu utakatta hanabi, tiba-tiba miichan bilang "eeeaaa, trus kalian pergi ke matsuri, tapi sampe sana Len (nama orang yang saya suka disamarkan) ketemu ama Neru (nama koibito Len disamarkan) trus lu sakit hati..." dan trus sampai jadilah fanfic ini. Baiklah, selamat membaca. :3

* * *

Festival Kembang Api

Normal Pov

'Kriiing kriiing'

"Halo?"

'Oi Rin, ini gw Len. Nanti malemkan bakal ada festival kembang api, gw pengen banget tuh dateng. Tapi kata temen gw di sana bakal ada banyak orang pacaran. Karna gw gak berani ngajak gebetan gw, jadi gw ajak lu aja. Maukan?'

"Gak."

'Ayolah. Sekali aja kok. Tahun depan gw bakal ajak gebetan gw deh. Plisss.'

"Sekali enggak ya enggak"

'Jiaaah...padahal gw denger ada takoyaki, yakisoba, perm-'

"OKE GUA IKUT. OTW 5 MENIT."

'Oke. Sejam lagi kita ketemuan di depan pintu masuk. Dan gw minta lu dateng pake yukata, biar lu kagak bisa nyeret gw sambil la-'

'Tut tut'

'Sialan' gumam Rin. Dia pikir Len emang betul-betul pengen liat dia pake yukata, ternyata gara-gara itu.

Rin melihat ke arah jam. Sekarang jam 4, sejam lagi berarti jam 5. Pertama-tama Rin memeberitahu Miku dan Luka, sodaranya tentang hal ini dan bersiap-siap, mencari yukatanya yang udah mau berjamur, memakai yukatanya sendiri, dan mengikat rambutnya ke samping. Kalau biasanya dia memakai pita putih besar di kepalanya, sekarang dia hanya memakai pita putih kecil di bagian rambutnya yang diikat, tak lupa ia juga memakai jepitan putih di poninya. Setelah selesai, dia langsung pergi ke tempat bertemunya dengan Len.

Rin ingin berlari karna jam sudah mau menunjukkan jam 5, tapi kalian tahulah. Dia memakai yukata dan geta (sendal kayu), jadi sangat sulit untuk berlari. Rin berjalan dengan pelan, karna jika cepat, kakinya bisa luka dan dia tidak membawa handsaplas.

* * *

17.15

"Oi Rin! Di sini!"Rin segara berjalan menuju suara itu.

"Lama amat sih lu"

"Salah sendiri nyuruh gw pake yukata ama geta. Ya jadi lama"

"Gapapalah. Lu cantik kok pake itu, hehe". Tiba-tiba Rin merasakan mukanya panas.

"Ya-ya udah! Ayo pergi!"

"Okey~". Rin dan Len segera masuk. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada 2 makhluk sedang mengawasi mereka, Miku dan Luka. Setelah Rin memeberitahu mereka bahwa dia akan pergi bersama Len, mereka berdua segera bersiap dan pergi ke festival kembang api itu, untuk mengawasi perkembangan hubungan mereka. Siapa tau mereka jadian, itu yang Miku dan Luka pikirkan.

"Eh Rin, ada tangkap ikan tuh. Coba- RIN!". Len panik ketika ia melihat kebelakang dan Rin tidak ada di sana. Len segera berlari kebelakang dan-

"AAH! Ittai..."

"Gomennasai. Daijobu desuka?"

"Ha'i"

Len menabrak seorang perempuan temen sekelasnya, Neru. Muka Len memanas, ia menjadi gugup. Ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Neru di sini. Apalagi Neru memakai yukata dan rambutnya diurai menambah kecantikannya dan membuat Len semakin gugup. Len segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Neru berdiri.

"Nggg...kau sendiri ke festival ini?"

"Eh? Aku? Iya. Aku sendiri."

"Mau bareng gak? Kebetulan aku misah sama sodara jauhku"

"Lho? Kenapa gak dicari?"

"Diakan udah gede, pasti gak akan kenapa-napalah"

"O-ok...". Len segara menggandeng tangan Neru dan pergi.

"Kamu mau makan apa?"

"Hmmm...yakisoba!". Atas permintaan Neru, mereka segera pergi ke stand yakisoba.

"Bang, yakisobanya 1 ya". Penjual yakisoba itupun segera membuat yakisoba pesanan Len.

'Oh iya! Gw malah lupa ama Rin. Tuh anak di mana ya? Gw pancing pake yakisoba aja deh'

"Bang, yakisobanya tambah 1 lagi ya"

Di tempat Rin.

"Ini...di mana? Gw jadi anak ilang sekarang". Rin tersesat. Karna tempat festival itu sangat besar dan ramai, ia akhirnya terdampar di tempat yang ia sendiri tidak tau.

"Oh iya! Line si Len aja!". Rin segera membuka Line, tapi sebelumnya dia melihata timeline dulu. Dia melihat Len mengirim gambar yakisoba ke timeline dengan komentar 'di depan stand yakisoba, mantap cyin!' dengan emoticon yang norak. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rin segera manuju ke stand yakisoba.

Sesampainya ia di sana, ia melihat Len...dan Neru yang sedang menyuapi Len. Rin tertunduk lemas. Dia baru ingat bahwa Len mengajak dia karna tidak punya teman ke sini. Dia juga ingat, bahwa Len sebenarnya ingin mengajak Neru. Bukan dia.

Sakit. Itulah yang Rin rasakan. Tapi Rin segara menghapus perasaan itu, ya karna dia sedang berada di festival, sebaiknya dia bersenang-senangkan? Rinpun segera pergi dari situ.

Sementara itu Miku dan Luka sedang duduk di belakang stand takoyaki. Mereka menyerah. Mereka kehilangan jejak Rin dan Len karna festival itu sangat ramai.

"Oi Luk, festival ini tempat orang ngedate ya? Banyak banget pasangannya..."

"Iya. Kita jomblo Mik. Ya walau Rin juga jomblo, tapi dia diajak ama gebetannya pergi ke festival"

"Ya dari pada sedih melulu, mending kita kuliner aja, Luk". Mereka segera pergi dari situ.

Saat mereka berjalan, mereka bertemu dengan Kaito, sodara laki-laki mereka yang paling cantik di keluarga mereka sebelum Len dan Gakupo, temen mereka sedang makan takoyaki berduaan.

BERDUAAN.

Luka dan Miku yang melihatnya langsung mimisan. Fujoshi gitu lho.

"Waaaaahh...takoyaki! Mau dong!". Luka segera menghampiri Gakupo dan mengambil (tepatnya menyolong) takoyaki yang baru Gakupo berikan ke Kaito.

"Gak boleh! Itu punya Kaito-chan!". Gakupo berusaha untuk mengambil takoyakinya dan berhasil. Gakupo bersyukur dia tinggi dan Luka pendek.

"...Apa? Kaito chan?"

"Iyaaa!"

"-chan ya...muehehehehehehehehehehe..."

'Kaito-chan...'. Miku semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

"TOBAT SANA LU! Yaudah sini takoyakinya!"

"Eeeehhh?! Tapi gw juga mau!"

"Gak! Lu nanti gw beliin lagi, yang ini punya Kaito-chan soalnya!"

'DUGH'

"AAAHHH"

"Gomen gomen! Lho, Miku?"

"Are? Rin-chan? Kok gak bareng Len?"

"Aku kepisah sama dia...hehe"

"Oh gitu...ya udah, gabung aja sama kita-kita"

"EEEEHHH?! Tapi gw maunya sekarang!"

"Ya udah gw beliin sekarang! Tunggu sebentar ya Kaito-chan"

"Arigatouuuu~~~!"

"Minta dong Luka! Kasian gw ama Miku kelaparan!". Luka segera melindungi takoyakinya dan memberi Rin tatapan 'gak-usah-minta-minta-deh-ini-punya-gw-seorang'. Rin yang menyadari tatapan itu segera kembali ke Miku.

"-Len"

"Hah? Miku?"

"AYO CARI LEN! KITA KURAS DOMPETNYA RIN-CHAN! KITA CARI SODARA KU DAN SODARA JAUHMU ITU!". Mereka segara berlari mencari Len dan meninggalkan Luka dan Gakupo. Kaitonya mana? Kaitonya udah pulang, dia cape. Ya dengan berat hati Gakupo harus merelakannya.

Di tempat Len.

"Mau lagi yakisobanya, Len?"

"Iya". Neru segera menyuapi yakisoba itu ke Len. Baru saja yakisobanya nyampe di mulut Len, tiba-tiba ada teriakan Miku dan Rin bersamaan.

"LEN! KITA JUGA PENGEN TAKOYAKI! EH, YAKISOBA AJA DEH!". Len segera menyemburkan makanannya saking kagetnya.

"Huwaaaaa Len-Len jahat! Kok Rin-chan ditinggalin sih?! Trus malah ama cewe itu?!"

"E-eh, Miku. Jangan ngomong gitu"

"Biarin aja Rin-chan! Biar dia sadar. Dia yang ngajak Rin, dia yang malah ninggalin kamu!"

"Justru gw mau cari dia, Miku. Makanya gw pancing pake yakisoba yang gw share di TL line. Trus dari tadi gw sengaja gak pindah-pindah. Gw tungguin dia di sini! Ampe gak enak gw ama Neru... Lagian lu ke mana aja sih Rin?! Gw tungguin dari tadi gak muncul-mucul juga!"

"Go-gomen...abis gw liat lu berduaan lagi suap-suapan. Karna gw gak enak klo ngeganggu, makanya gw pergi"

"Ya elah Rin. Gak perlu gak enak hati lagi. Kitakan juga udah deket. Biasanya juga klo ama temen-temen gw lu langsung nyamperin gw kok. Neru juga temen gw. Trus tadi kita suap-suapan itu gara-gara cuma ada satu sungpit"

"Ya tapi kan..."

"Udahlah, nih, gw beliin lu yakisoba, udah mulai dingin sih. Tapi masih enak kok"

"A-arigatou...". Rin mulai memakan yakisobanya...dengan cepat. Baru aja Miku mau minta, udah habis aja. Miku yang udah ngiler liat yakisobanya Rin memutuskan buat beli sendiri. Dia mengantri dengan sabar. Sampai depan, tiba-tiba ada cowo yang lebih tinggi darinya main serobot.

"Woi! Ngantri di belakang dong!". Orang tersebut segara membalikkan badannya.

"Miku...maaf, lu boleh duluan"

"Emang seharusnya gitukan!". Miku segera memesan yakisobanya. Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, ia segera pergi.

"Tunggu Mik! Ada yang mau gw omongin! Lu masih marah ama gw?". Miku hanya diam dan segera berlari keluar dari festival, dia malas bertemu dengan cowo yang telah membuat hatinya sakit, Mikuo.

Tiba-tiba Rin mendengar suara lagu Takaramononya muse. Yang jadi lagunya sif, klo pemain sif pasti ngerti deh.

"LEN, ADA TURNAMENNYA SIF! AYO KE SANA!". Belom sempat Len menjawab, Rin sudah menyeretnya ke tempat turnamen sif berada.

"NERU! NANTI KITA KONTAK LAGI YA! BYE! RIN, PELAN-PELAN DONG NYERETNYA!"

"I-IYA! SAMPAI JUMPA NANTI LEN!"

'Yaah...padahal aku ingin nonton kembang api bersama Len. Ya sudahlah, lain kali saja'. Nerupun segara beranjak dari situ. Ia ingin kuliner saja.

Di tempat turnamen sif.

"Orang-orang yang berhasil full combo dengan score S lagu expert, akan mendapatkan give away akun yang berisi UR idolized para member muse! 3 cool, 3 smile, dan 3 pure! Akun ini hanya tinggal 10! Jadi ayo cepat! Para kontestan hanya diperbolehkan main sekali!"

"Tuh Gakupo. Ayo main. Lagu soldier game super hard"

"Sorry Luk. Gw udah pensiun main sif nih."

"Ya elah, gpplah. Coba sekali aja"

"Ok".

Mereka berduel. Awalnya Luka berpikir pasti Gakupo akan kalah.

'Muahahahaha...si imut ini kan sudah lama pensi...dia ga mungkin mengalahkan team UR Nico gua, hehehehehehehe'

Tapi diakhir lagu, Luka malah mendapatkan good 1 dan score yang sudah mendekati S.

"AAAAAARGH PADAHAL TEAM GUA UDAH 5 PERFECT LOCK MASIH NYEMPIL GOOD 1 !"

Luka ngomel ngomel sendiri ke hp-nya.

Sedangkan Gakupo full combo dan scorenya juga S. Luka hanya bisa cengo. Hoki banget si Gakupo.

"Ngga pake perfect lock kaka :p"

Luka instan kejang kejang melihat team Gakupo yang full UR idolized, dan semuanya scorer.

Gakupo segara memberi tau panitia, dan dia mendapatkan akun itu.

"Are? Luka?"

"Hai Rin..."

"Kenapa? Pasti gak FC ya? Atau scorenya A?"

"Dua-duanya"

"Serem. Eh Len. Kita juga ikut yuk broh. Lagu otomeshiki super hard"

"Hah? Gak mau ah! Lu aja! Gw kan gak main ini"

"Ayolah~coba aja~"

"O-ok". Sama seperti Luka yang terlalu pede, Rin juga terlalu pede. Hasilnyapun juga sama. Len menang dan Rin tidak. Rin hanya bisa cengo ngeliatnya.

"Kayaknya sif seru juga. Gw mau main sif lagi ah~mumpung dah dapet akun dgn 9 UR idolized". Rin dan Luka yang sudah pasrah langsung bermain hard, karna saat itu sedang ada event token Maki. Luka hanya mengincar SR nonidolizednya saja, sedangkan Rin mengincar idolizednya, ya namanya juga penggemar Maki.

'DHUAR DHUAR'

"Ah! Pertunjukkan kembang apinya udah mulai! Ayo Rin!". Len segera menyeret Rin yang sedang main sif.

"Entar entar! ARGH! Tuhkan batal FC!"

"Itumah bisa nanti Rin! Sekarang kita nonton kembang api dulu!"

Hal serupa juga terjadi kepada Luka dan Gakupo. Tapi bedanya, itu Luka yang nyeret karna live shownya udah selesai jadi dia langsung seret Gakupo ke tempat sepi di mana mereka bisa liat kembang api. Biar gak berdesakkan dengan orang-orang.

"Ugh. Udah rame lagi! Rin, pegang tangan gw biar lu kagak ilang lagi!". Rin hanya menuruti perkataan Len dan mereka berjalan kembali. Karna pasrah dengan keadaan, Len segera membawa Rin keluar dari kerumunan itu. Rin teringat suatu tempat. Ia lalu membawa Len ke tempat itu.

"Yosh. Sampe!"

"Waaaaaah...keliatan jelas banget dari sini..."

"Hehe, iya dong~ Rin gitulho~! Aaahh! Ittai..."

"Kenapa Rin? Kaki lu luka?"

"Iya...gara-gara tadi maksa lari sih..."

"Ya udah, sini gw obatin. Gw sengaja bawa handsaplas buat lu"

"Eh! Gak usah!"

"Udah gpp, mana sini kaki lu". Rin segera melepas getanya dan memberikan akses ke Len untuk mengobati kakinya. Sambil Len mengobati kakinya, Rin melihat kembang api yang sangat indah. Ia hanya bisa diam melihatnya. Sesakali juga Rin menatap Len dan kembali melihat kembang api dengan tatapan terpukau. Len milirik Rin, dia tersenyum melihat ekspresi Rin yang kagum dengan kembang api.

"Yosh! Selesai!"

"Arigatou! Len! Lihat lihat! Kembang apinya bagus banget...banyak dan beda-beda warnanya..."

"Iya ya...bagus...". Mereka trus melihat kembang api tersebut hingga selesai.

"Udah habis ya...sebentar sekali ya Rin"

"Iya ya...sayang banget. Btw, ini udah jam berapa? "

"Jam 8. Pulang yuk. Gw anter ya"

"Eh? Gak usah! Gw bisa sendiri kok!"

"Rin, walau lu kuat dan tampang lu itu cowo, lu itu tetep aja cewe. Jadi bakal tetep gw anter!"

"Terserah lu deh. Hooaam..."

"Tuhkan, lu juga udah ngantuk. Jadi gw anter aja ya"

"Iya iya..."

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam kesunyian. Sampai Len angkat bicara.

"Ne Rin. Hari ini seru banget. Banyak banget hal yang terjadi. Arigatou ne"

"Ya. Gw juga makasih ya. Klo gw enggak pergi, mungkin sekarang gw lagi luntang-lantung di kamar gak ada kerjaan. Jadi...makasih ya"

"Padahal tadinya gak mau. Gimana sih"

"Ya itukan tadi! Bukan sekarang. Lagian gw bosen makan indomie ama baso terus di rumah. Gw pengen makan yakisoba!"

"Mama lu gak masak?"

"Enggak. Kan mama gw pergi pagi-pagi buat kerja, papa gw juga gitu"

"Ooohh...pantes lu langsung borong banyak makanan sebelum pulang tadi..."

"Hehe~buat persediaan di rumah~"

"Gemes gw ama pipi lu itu.". Len segera mencubit pipi Rin yang tembem itu.

"Ih! Stop Len!"

"Oh iya, klo Rinto kakakmu itu? Dia kan bisa masak."

"Mana mau si Rinto masak buat imotonya yang kawaii ini"

"Haha, dasar. Ah. Kita udah sampe."

"Klo gitu gw masuk dulu ya, atau lu mau mampir?"

"Gak usah, udah malem soalnya"

"Oh...oke. makasih ya"

"Iya. Bye Rin"

"Bye bye"

* * *

Yosh! Bagaimana fanfic pertama saya ini? Apakah jelek? Atau bagus? Ya itu minna-san yang menentukan, makanya biarkan saya tau dengan cara memberi riview atau flame seikhlasnya. Kalau gitu saya mau kabur dulu~~~ bye bye cyiiiiiin.


End file.
